The Dragon miraculous
by Serenity Darkmoo
Summary: Arik Osman is starting out his new life in Paris with his dragon kwami Lindy, he experiences his first akuma and works with Ladybug and Chat Noir to defeat it. This will be a one-shot unless you guys want more, rated T just in case.


A/N:Hello readers this is my very first fanfiction and Oc, so excuse me for having a few errors on it. This will be a one-shot unless you guys want more. DISCLAIMER:I do not own Miraculous Ladybug of course. Anyways lets get to the story.

*Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep*

"Arik, Waaaaakkke upppppp!" yelled a small chinese dragon in a squeaky voice.

"Arghhhh ten more minutes Lindy" Arik groaned under the sheets. While hitting the alarm clock untill it stopped. "Besides it's 7:55, school starts at 8:45"

"It's 9:55"

"WHAT, Lindy why didn't you wake me up?"

"I did several times actually" she said rolling her eyes.

Arik immediately got up, changing while brushing. Fed Lindy fish and darted out to school with Lindy in his backpack.

*Marionette Pov*

When Ms.Bustier was writing on the chalkboard Alya as always was talking about her ladyblog, Marionette noticed an asian boy with pale skin sneaking inside the classroom.

*Arik Pov*

"Arik Osman, can you explain why your late at class?"Ms.Bustier asked while lifting a brow.

"Well umm you see I...overslept?"

"Don't let that happen again Osman, take a seat."

Arik looked around, he noticed there were only two empty seats. One had a huge boy with black and yellow hair while the other one contained a shy red haired boy. He decided to sit next to the red head and introduce himself.

"Hello I'm Arik, nice to meet you "

Arik greeted while also holding out his hand.

"Oh...hi Arik i'm Nathaniel"

he responded and shaking his hand.

"Has anything happened so far in class yet?"

"I don't really pay attention i'm just working on my comic right now."

"What's the comic about."

"It's about the amazing and wonderful Ladybug."

Nathaniel replied smiling.

"So Nathaniel you got something for Ladybug."

Arik teased while playfully elbowing him.

Arik laughed as Nathaniel kept stuttering and grew red as a tomato.

Ms.Bustier heard Arik laughing and said

"Stop disrupting class Osman."

"Sorry Ms.Bustier"

*Ringgggg*

"Okay class your dismissed, don't forget to read chapter five and six"

As Arik was walking down the hallway he got greeted by a girl with dark blue hair with bluebell eyes.

*Marionette Pov*

Marionette saw the same asian boy and decided to say hello.

*Arik Pov

"Hello my name is Marionette Dupain Cheng"

"Hi Marionette I'm Arik Osman"

Arik responded.

"Where do you come from? I don't normally see you around here"

"I come from China."

"That's so cool I'm also chinese, your english is very good"

Marionette smiled.

"Oh tha-"

Before Arik could respond screams could be heard and a guy in a green suit, a green power ranger suit? Was slicing up every building and car in his sight.

"I am Ranger and I shall protect Paris from chaos! Especially parents that get rid of Power Ranger related items"

the green ranger shout.

"I gotta go to the restroom" Marionette told.

Then in a second the blue haired girl ran to the restroom. Arik noticed his kwami trying to pop out of his backpack, he went into a abandoned classroom and let his kwami out.

"Arik you gotta save these people."

"But in China I never fought a Power Ranger, I just fight casual robbers and muggers."

"People are gonna get hurt you need to help."

"Your right Lindy, Fangs out!"

Lindy was then sucked up into his pendent, turning into a eye with five flames.

Ariks purple collared shirt and black pants turned into a blue tight spandex with pockets carrying two katanas and shurikens, a dragons tail and ears appeared, the final touch was a blue mask with dragon wings on them. Arik ran towards the green ranger, but got stopped by a guy in a cat suit and a girl in a red black poka dotted suit.

"Looks like we got another akuma M'lady which means more time with mew."

Chat Noir said while grinning.

"What i'm not an akuma i'm Snaggletooth, what is an akuma?"

Chat Noir and Ladybug looked at Snaggletooth like he's dumb.

*Marionette Pov*

Marionette thought to herself he may just be another miraculous holder, but last time that happened it was just another akuma (Volpina). Before Ladybug could say something Arik noticed a blade going toward Ladybug and used his katana to deflect the blade.

"M'lady you ok?"

Chat Noir gasped

"Yeah i'm fine, thanks for the save Snaggletooth."

"No problem now are we gonna stop him or talk all day."

Both Ladybug and Chat Noir nodded.

"The akuma is in his blade"

said Ladybug.

"How are we gonna get it? purr-suasion."

Chat Noir replied

"I know you guys distract Ranger while I use my ability, deceive the eye which turns me invisible for one minute and i'll snatch the blade."

"Claw-some idea lets go M'lady"

Chat Noir motioning Ladybug to follow.

Ladybug and Chat Noir got Rangers attention, Snaggletooth than used his special ability.

"Deceive the eye"

In a matter of seconds Snaggletooth disappeared

Snaggletooth walk past the villain, he was about to grab the blade. Ranger noticed a girl and threw a blade towards the brown haired girl that was filming the scene.

"Noooooooo"

Ladybug shrieked

"Ha looks like theres gonna be a minor casualty."

To Rangers and the masked duel suprise the girl flew up and away.

Snaggletooth dropped her a street away.

*Alya Pov*

The girl opened her eyes and saw she wasn't dead, but saw a masked person carrying her. After she was put down he asked her name.

"What's your name?"

Snaggletooth smiling

"Al-lya"

Alya replied with stuttering. Then she came back to reality

"Are you a new superhero that will protect us from akumas, what's your name?"

while holding out her phone.

"Yes I will protect Paris with Ladybug and Chat Noir, name is Snaggletooth by the way."

*Beep*

Snaggletooth looked at his pendent four fires remaining.

Snaggletooth then waved and flew to a far secluded alleyway.

*Arik Pov*

"Lindy claws in"

"Arikkkkkkkk i'm hungggrrrryyy I wantttttt fissshhhhh."

Complained the little kwami.

"Okay okay"

Arik went to the nearest market and bought fish. Tapping his feet Impatiently

"hurry up Lindy"

"I'm trying Arik"

"Fangs out"

After his transformation he noticed thousands of ladybugs fixing up cars and buildings. When arriving at the last location Ranger was in he saw a random kid and Ladybug and Chat Noir fistbumping.

*Marionette Pov*

Marionette noticed Snaggletooth in the background. She ran to Snaggletooth and hugged him, she was so thankful for him saving her best friend.

*Arik Pov*

Why is she hugging him? what did he do? Arik questioned quietly in his mind and noticed a very scary glare from Chat Noir, to ignore the glare he let his mind wander and thought I can kinda feel her boobs, he slapped himself internally and started blushing aggressively at that thought. Ladybug noticed him blushing and pulled away then said

"bug out"

Chat Noir

shout out

"Can't wait to cat-ch you guys later"

before leaving.

Finally Arik decided to leave. When arriving back at his house it was a lonely night, his parents work almost the whole day.

Sighing Arik detransformed and went to bed, but couldn't sleep all he thought about was him a virgin feeling boo...he slapped himself and closed his eyes.

*Adrien Pov*

"Wait a minute is M'lady into Snaggletooth?"

Well hope you guys enjoy this one-shot, but if you guys really enjoy this story i shall continue, happy readings

-Serenity Darkmoo


End file.
